


Dance of the sugar plum fairy

by Rosescar684Gismo



Series: 25 days of Fire Emblem Christmas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosescar684Gismo/pseuds/Rosescar684Gismo
Summary: Dancing baby Dimitri and Edelgard duo gets summoned in heroes, as part of the christmas banner, how will everyone react?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Tethys/Xyst | Gerik
Series: 25 days of Fire Emblem Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dance of the sugar plum fairy

"Shhh El, we have to be quiet."  
"Oh come on Dimitri it's the middle of the night, Noone is awake."  
"That's why we have to be quiet."  
"Dima what's that," Edelgard pointed to a large floating red orb of pulsating energy.  
"I dunno el, it looks kinda dangerous."  
"Don't be a big baby, come on," she dragged him over to the orb and placed both of their hands upon it.

....................

Edelgard opened her eyes to see a large room adorned with beds in rows along each wall. In the bed next to her lay Dimitri, still clad in his flannelette pyjamas.  
"Dima wake up."  
"Five more minutes, El I'm trying to sleep."  
"You don't have a choice, I don't know where we are but it's not Fhirdiad."  
"What do you mean?" Dimitri opened his eyes, "Where are we El?"  
"Were you not listening? I don't know."

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Little Dimitri climbed out of his bed and into El's. She pulled him into a hug and reached for the dagger tucked into her pyjama pant leg. In walked a purple haired woman adorned with a red velvet dress with a white fur trim. Balancing precariously in the woman's hand was a large candy cane.

"Oh you two are awake, you had a nasty fall when we arrived. I'm Camilla, what are your names?"

Edelgard glanced at Dimitri and then back to the purple haired woman now identified as Camilla.

"Don't be shy I don't bite. Think of me as like a big sister."

"Stop it princess Camilla you are overcrowding them. Now now children, I'm Tethys, this is my husband Gerik. It appears we were summoned here as part of the winter festivities. Prince Alfonse and princess Shareena will be delighted to meet you."

"Tethys and Camilla, you are both overcrowding these children. They've just woken up in a strange place, let them gather their surroundings before you hound them with information."

Edelgard sat up and turned to face the three adults surrounding her and Dimitri.

"I'm Edelgard, this is my bestfriend in the whole wide world Dimitri. He doesn't talk much, he's a bit of a scaredy cat."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Edelgard, Dimitri, you guys can settle this debate later, how about I make you guys some eggnog and gingerbread whilst Tethys and Gerik go look for the Askr royals."

…........................

Claude was seated in one of the kitchens when Camilla entered, closely followed by Edelgard and Dimitri. She ushered the kids to sit at the bench whilst she went to work measuring out the ingredients for eggnog and gingerbread.

Having never seen a young Edelgard or Dimitri, Claude was perplexed to say the least. He walked over and sat himself across from the pair.  
"How old are you guys?"  
"Six," they spoke in perfect unison.  
"And your names are?"  
"I'm Edelgard von Hresvelg."  
"Dimitri, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd."  
"And you guys arrived here together?"  
"Yeah."  
"Give me a second, I'm too sober for this conversation."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work but I wanted from get this out for everyone


End file.
